


Life, Liberty And The Pursuit of Happiness

by Dreamshaper, maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, NSFW, Patriotic Smut, the two of us are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Erin and Holtzmann do their patriotic duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect many of you are still reeling from the happenings of the last day. I know we both are.
> 
> Hopefully this brings you all a brief respite from all the terrible things in the world today. Consider it our love letter to y'all.

“Well, who ever would have thought we’d end up here”, Abby commented as they walked into the White House, the others right beside her, and the four of them flanked by Secret Service men, “but I can’t say I’m surprised there’s angry ghosts in the White House.”

“Especially in the Oval Office”, one of the suit-wearing men commented, clearing his throat before he moved on, “and especially since… well you-know-who moved in there.”

“He who must not be named”, Holtzmann cackled, prompting Erin to elbow her in the side and give her a warning look; she beamed back at her, and the secret service men just sighed, looking even unhappier when Abby pointed out that not only would the Ghostbusters have to split up in teams, but would need them to stay back, for their own safety.

“That one ghost took his toupee last week and threw it out the window”, one of the men then reminded the others, making Holtz cackle again, and this time, Erin couldn’t hold back the smirk, either, “just let them do their thing.”

“Should have thrown him out the window instead”, Patty murmured under her breath, just loud enough so her friends heard her, but not the secret service guys; Abby’s lips twitched, but she managed to hold the smirk back, reassuring the men that they would do a good and thorough job without their supervision before they split up in teams of two, as always having Abby go with Patty and Erin with Holtzmann.

“If he’s in the office, my finger might just slip on the trigger”, Holtzmann commented as she moved through the hallways, Erin carrying the PKE meter; the engineer almost expected her wife to reprimand her for this, but Erin didn’t say a word, just kept looking at the device, glancing up every now and then to make sure she wouldn’t miss a ghost rushing at them.

The hallways remained empty though, and not for the first time since this certain bust had been called, Erin wondered if perhaps, the ghosts would actually stay in hiding while they were around so they could keep tormenting their victim; she wasn’t sure what they’d do then, but had to admit to herself that she didn’t mind the thought much, either.

They kept moving through the building, peeking into the rooms they passed – until they ended up at the Oval Office, where the ghostly activity had been strongest, neither of them surprised anymore though that the PKE meter stayed dark and quiet even in there.

“They don’t wanna come out and play with us”, Holtzmann pouted while Erin looked around, then holstered her proton wand, “looks like they are shy. Or adamant to be around a bit longer. Hey, you ever thought about making out in the Oval Office?”

“Holtz”, Erin scolded at once, flushing, “we are on the job, and on an important one at that. Even if we don’t like this man, we have to be professional.”

“See it like this”, Holtzmann countered, already moving closer to her and embracing her, “perhaps, if we get naughty in here, it’ll upset the ghosts and they’ll come out! We just have to stay alert. Think you can do that, Dr Gilbert-Holtzmann?”

“Oh, I know I can”, Erin dryly replied, surprising the blonde by boldly reaching between her legs afterwards and squeezing her through the fabric of her coveralls, “but can you?”

“Why don’t you find out”, Holtzmann breathed, Erin giving her a look which could only be described as smoldering – clearly, being at first the engineer’s girlfriend, then her wife, had made her much less uptight and careful – before she pushed her back, until Holtzmann’s butt hit the desk.

“Why don’t you sit on that”, Erin suggested, the engineer responding at once by hopping up onto it; the physicist took a moment to smile at her, then kissed her deeply, simultaneously unzipping her jumpsuit and pulling it down, until she could reach inside her boxers, immediately realizing how turned on the blonde already was as her fingers encountered warm wetness.

“Feeling excited, are we?” she teased, moving her fingers just the tiniest bit, “tsk tsk Holtz. On the job like this.”

“Not my fault you’re so hot when you get kinky”, Holtzmann gave back, breathing noticeably heavier, her breath hitching when Erin responded by sliding two fingers inside her and curling them just right, as the long, drawn-out groan from the blonde showed.

“All your fault”, the physicist said conversationally as she started moving slowly, earning another groan, “you made me embrace my inner kinky person, you know. You only got yourself to blame.”

Not giving her a chance to reply, and wanting to muffle any further noise, she kissed the engineer deeply before she could say anything, speeding up her movements at the same time, knowing they had to be somewhat quick; and it didn’t take long until Holtz moaned into her mouth and shuddered as she came, looking as if she was about to faint when Erin pulled her hand back and brought it up to her mouth to slowly lick her fingers. 

The look in Holtzmann's eyes went from satisfied to steaming in an instant. "Your turn," she said with a lopsided grin, as she grabbed the collar of Erin's jumpsuit and rolled her over. The physicist moaned as Holtz settled on top of her and began sucking on the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"The pursuit of happiness is in the Declaration of Independence right?" Holtz panted in Erin's ear. "Well baby, I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll be happy for weeks."

With that, Holtzmann slowly pulled down the zipper of her wife's jumpsuit as she hungrily kissed her, Erin's hands wrapping themselves in her blonde curls. Holtz lifted up the physicist slightly to pull her arms out of her uniform, sliding down her body, pulling it down to Erin's ankles along with her underwear.

Erin whimpered as Holtz kneeled in front of her, feeling her hot breath between her thighs. She pulled her head off the desk when she heard the engineer humming "Hail to the Chief."

"Dammit Holtzmann..."

All rational thought went out the window when Holtz's lips simultaneously descended on her clit as two fingers entered her.

Erin tried to keep her voice as low as possible, but she emitted a loud groan as Holtzmann increased the pace of the fingers.

"Oh god, don't stop Holtz. Pleaseeee..."

The engineer sucked hard on Erin's clit, and her world went white. She arched her back off the desk as her orgasm coursed through body.

After a few moments, Holtzmann withdrew her fingers and crawled back up to face the physicist. Erin kissed her soundly, tasting herself on Holtz's lips, resulting in an appreciative moan escaping her mouth. The engineer pulled back and gave her a shit-eating grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Erin brushed one of Holtz's blonde curls off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sure you didn't notice, but I spelled out the First Amendment with my tongue while I was going down on you."

Erin giggled. "You are a true patriot Jillian Holtzmann."

The engineer gave her a two-fingered salute. "Yes ma'am."

Erin was about to pull Holtz in for another kiss when she heard the familiar buzzing of the PKE meter emanating from where it had been tossed on the floor. She looked up to see the specter of a man with a colonial white wig hovering in the corner.

"Holtz! Ghost..." she nodded her head in its direction.

"Pull your suit back on hot stuff while I get this sucker."

Holtzmann lifted herself off Erin and sprinted for her proton pack, laying just a few feet from her. She gave her wife a wink as she pulled one of her guns from its holster.

\---

  
"Boo-yah!" Holtzmann exclaimed as the doors of the Oval Office burst open. She raised the smoking ghost trap above her in triumph, Erin following closely behind her.

"Great job ladies!" Abby and Patty had just turned the corner of the hallway. They were empty handed, their proton packs holstered.

"Nothing, eh?" Erin inquired.  
  
Patty shook her head. "Not a damn thing. Though I did get to spend a few moments with the portrait of Barrack & Michelle. Damn, we were so blessed."

All four women sighed wistfully.

"Well, we'd better let the agents know our sweep is complete." Abby headed down the long hallway. "I have a feeling there's more were that came from though. Maybe we'll get some repeat business!"

As the Ghostbusters made their way across the White House, Holtzmann slowed down slightly and grabbed Erin's arm. "Um, we might not get invited back anytime soon," she whispered in her ear.

Erin stopped in her tracks. "Holtzy, what did you do?" She said in a low voice.

"I just left a note..."

Sitting on top of the Oval Office desk was a piece of Official White House stationary covered in Holtzmann's signature messy scrawl:

"Two lesbians had sex here.

Have a gay day!"

**Author's Note:**

> Amidst everything, please don't stop reading, please don't stop creating and please don't stop being the wonderful people every single one of you are.
> 
> We love you guys <3 And speaking for myself, you all are welcome to drop me a line, chat or whatever on tumblr (@geekmisconduct)
> 
> Everyone take care of themselves.
> 
> \- mel (maschinenmensch)


End file.
